If They Chose Abnegation Better Version
by the.dauntless.train
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Tris and Tobias chose Abnegation.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a longer, better version of what I posted yesterday. I'll probably post it in two or three parts, maybe more. I don't know. Thanks for reading!**

**If anybody has any suggestions, constructive criticism, etc., I am happy to accept it in a review.  
I don't own Divergent.**

TOBIAS

I wake up early. Well, I don't really wake up, because I never really slept much. For a minute I just stare at the white ceiling. The Amity man who gave me the aptitude test nervously told me I was something called 'Divergent.' I still don't fully understand what it means. All I get is that I'm dangerous, and some people want to kill those like me. Isn't that a lovely thought to wake up to? I decide it's time to get up. My stomach is in knots as I go to our small kitchen.

"Good morning, Tobias," my father, Marcus, says from the table, not looking up from his newspaper, just like he always does.

It's my turn to make breakfast. My father and I take turns every morning. It's just us two. I had a mother and a younger sibling; but I don't like to talk about them much. They passed away when I was younger.

I keep it simple this morning. I fry some eggs, my thoughts far away. What will I choose? I still haven't decided yet. To transfer factions means to become a traitor. I will most likely choose Abnegation. My only worry is of Marcus. I don't want to stay with him. He seems quite peaceful this morning, however.

Once the eggs are done, I scoop them onto two plates. I hand one of the plates and a fork to Marcus.

"Thank you."

We eat in silence. On most days, it's either silence or Marcus yelling about how worthless and selfish I am, and how I should transfer factions so he can be away from me. Usually I just sit there until he's done ranting. I decide that maybe I should stay here just to make him mad.

After breakfast, I go up to my bedroom to get dressed. Everything is gray and boring. It's the Abnegation way; dress in colors that blend in, and you can forget yourself.

Marcus yells at me to get down there.

"Tobias! Get down here! We don't have all day! We have to go! Come on!" He also says a few other things I don't feel right to put here.

"I'm coming!" I yell back.

I run down the stairs and Marcus grabs my arm, gripping it so tight it hurts.

"I told you to get down here ten minutes ago. Let's go, you worthless child," he says.

We walk out the door and to the bus stop. Abnegation people passing by greet my father kindly.

Hello, Marcus. How are you doing, Marcus. Good to see you, Marcus.

They have no idea.

He gets on the bus and I follow. We take a seat near the front. The bus is crowded with Abnegation people.

The ride seems to take forever. We finally arrive at the Choosing Ceremony. One of the Abnegation people opens the door and people file into the stairwell. We climb several flights, which causes me to lose my breath. As if I wasn't having trouble breathing before.

The room is huge. Chairs are set up for the audience, and there's a stage on the far wall. In the center of the room is the five bowls to represent each faction. Will my blood land on glass, dirt, water, hot coals, or gray stones?

I line up with all the other sixteen year olds. I don't hear any of what is being said. I almost miss my name being called. My ears are ringing, my stomach is in knots, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I hear my name and grab the knife. My hand is shaking as I cut my hand, so the line isn't straight, it's very wavy. I close my hand into a fist so my blood won't drip onto the white tiles. I walk slowly over to the gray stones and open my fist. The stones are spotted with red, and my blood adds to the design.

I close my hand back up to stop the bleeding. I walk over to where the Abnegation people stand and several people smile at me. My father pats my shoulder roughly.

"Good choice, son."

He says it with a bit of regret, like he wishes I would have transferred. I feel satisfied at this victory.

I stand with my faction. I am now Abnegation. There's no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so I'm kind of new to this.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for future fanfics, or this one, please let me know.**

~Two years later~

BEATRICE

I wake up and instantly remember. It's Choosing Day. It's all been a big mess of confusion. I took the aptitude test. I am Divergent. I don't fully understand, but who is there to ask? Surely not my parents. I'm not supposed to share my results with them. What will I choose? What will Caleb choose? Will we stay together in Abnegation? These are all questions that will be answered within these next hours.

I go downstairs to our small, plain kitchen and Caleb is there, making breakfast. My parents sit at the table, talking and reading the newspaper. We all seem a bit out of it this morning. My parents are probably wondering what we'll pick.

"Good morning, Beatrice," my father greets me.

"Good morning," I say politely.

I sit with my stomach in knots as Caleb cooks breakfast. Minutes seem to last hours. Once the food is done, I barely eat anything. I can't think straight. I don't hear a word of what is said at the table.

After breakfast, we all get ready to leave for the ceremony. We are all in gray, according to our faction's customs.

On the bus, people are crowded everywhere. My family is standing in the aisle so other people can sit. It's the Abnegation way. The ride seems to last days. Finally we arrive.

The building is flooded with people of every faction. Like good Abnegations, we take the stairs and hold the door for each other. By the time we get to the floor for the ceremony, the stairwell is boiling hot. The room where we choose is wide and open. Caleb and I part from our parents and stand with the other sixteen-year-olds.

"Are you nervous?" he asks me.

"A little."

"I'm terrified."

This year's ceremony is held by the Abnegation faction. Marcus is talking about the history of the factions, but I'm not paying any attention. I'm trying to think of what I should choose.

Caleb chooses before me. He looks confident, determined. He calmly drags the knife down his palm. He holds it out over the bowl filled with water. His blood makes it turn a deeper red. He stands with the other Erudite. He transferred.

I know now what I must do. I have to stay home and be with my parents.

"Beatrice Prior."

I grab the knife from Marcus and drag it down my hand. It stings, but I ignore it. I walk over to the bowl filled with smooth, gray stones. I let my blood drip into the bowl.

My parents welcome me back to Abnegation.


End file.
